Acnologia
Acnologia (in Japanese: アクノロギア, Akunorogia), also known and fearfully reputed as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse (黙示録にある黒き龍, Mokushiroku ni aru Kuroki Ryū) is the overarching antagonist of the anime/manga series . He is an incredibly powerful Dragon Slayer who can take on the form of a Dragon and is the self-proclaimed Dragon King (竜の王, Ryū no Ō). He succeeded in killing all Dragons and is now hellbent on killing all remaining Dragon Slayers. After Zeref's demise, he becomes the final villain of the series. In the anime, he was voiced by in the Japanese version and , in the English dubbed version. Appearance Acnologia is a gargantuan Dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black round scales which in turn are decorated by spiraling blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs are gray in color and seem to be rather smooth. It possesses a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates extending backwards, and has white beady eyes. Its mouth is full of sharp teeth, and below it is an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. Acnologia’s gargantuan, multilayered wings are composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which take on a formation reminiscent of a bird’s feathers. Its massive tail splits in two at its end where the black plates disappear and takes on a double stinger-like appearance. In his human form, despite being over 400 years old has the appearance of a muscular young man with long dark blue colored hair. His youthful appearance is most likely due to mastering his Dragon Form and losing the ability to age. His eyes have black circles around them and he bears the same light blue markings as he does in his Dragon form. For attire, he dons a high collared black cloak and has a necklace of red dragon claws around his neck and a sash around his waist. He wears a gold ring on his left arm and baggy pants that are decorated the same as the former article of clothing. After his battle with Igneel, his right arm was taken, in his human form, it is still missing resulting in him having to hide it beneath his cloak. 400 years ago, Acnologia had a slightly slimmer built to him and had shorter hair. He also wore a white lab coat, due to his previous occupation as a medical doctor. Personality While a few other Dragons appear somewhat cooperative, harmonious and amicable to humans, Acnologia is extremely inimical, dangerous, malevolent and temperamental towards them so he respectively scrutinizes them as infinitesimal. According to Zeref's words about Acnologia, "he saw them as nothing more than insects pestering him" despite originally being a human himself and preferring his original human form in a casual instance. 400 years ago, Acnologia was a man who was willing to protect his people, but felt he did not have the strength to pull off such a feat. Following the destruction of his hometown, he became a ruthless, aggressive, bloodthirsty, detrimental and treacherous person who killed many Dragons, even if they were allies of his that held a great hatred towards dragons. He was so vengeful that he happily agreed to earn his powers to avenge them and he most likely had planned to kill all dragons for doing so, even those who did not antagonize humanity. Having watched them nearly kill an innocent little girl made him even more hateful to the point that he vowed to kill all Dragons. Acnologia's hatred for dragons extended to the point that he desired to kill all Dragon Slayers in existence (even those who earned this form of Lost Magic through the use of Lacrimas), showing an immensely profound hatred for Dragonkind that extended not only to Dragons themselves but also to those who had their power. While part of it was to make him the supreme ruler of all Dragons, his main reason was solely out of vengeance. In his human form, Acnologia has a stoic personality even after slicing God Serena's abdomen open he is still composed after announcing his goal of hunting down and killing the remaining Dragon Slayers. He seems to prefer to get straight to the problem should he agree to meet with humans he deems significant enough to attract his presence as he immediately asked Zeref what he wanted in their meeting. Despite being the most destructively powerful being alive, Acnologia oddly does not try to conquer the world despite easily having the power to do so, implying that while he holds overwhelming power Acnologia simply does not hunger for dominance even over humans despite hating them and simply desires to be isolated from them. This is also shown when he scarcely appears as he has never been known to appear until the events concerning Tenrou Island and Tartaros. As both instances contained Dragons or Dragon Slayers his true goals seemed to only be the erasure of every trace of Dragonkind from existence and he apparently wanted nothing more than that or at least considered it to be his purpose for living. However, he still possessed a love for battle as shown when he fought against Irene Belserion and he seemed to be impressed by her power, even giving her praise for entertaining him. Igneel said that Acnologia had a fear of Zeref's most powerful Demon named E.N.D. which he rebuked, but it remains unknown whether or not this statement was true. As a Dragon Slayer, he suffers from motion sickness due to the incompatible sensory hybridization of human and Dragon physiques. History Backstory Prior to the beginning of the series, the man that would later become the infamous Dragon King was once a regular human over 400 years ago. He lived his life in his hometown, Montes Secreta, where he worked as a doctor and aided those in need with his healing magic. He had a close bound with the guardian that protected his home, Acnologia. Sometime later, Acnologia betrayed him and led an attack on his hometown, killing his family and people. This led to him to gaining an intense hatred for all Dragons, causing him to seek out on a journey to learn how to obtain and use Dragon Slayer Magic. As a result, he became one of first Dragon Slayers during the Dragon Civil War to support the coexistence of both humans and dragons. However, he and other Dragon Slayers eventually disregarded their cause and slaughtered dragons out of wrath. It was around this time that the man named himself after his former guardian, as his name was the only one he could remember. Thus, the man took on the name Acnologia for himself and ensured that those who would later despise him will never forget his name. Acnologia's relentless hatred for the dragons led him to countless bloodshed and murder. His hatred for all dragons only amplified after seeing Sonya being killed. With the overuse of his Dragon Slayer Magic corrupting him, Acnologia physically turned into a dragon and proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. Despite his vast power, Acnologia remains isolated from humans but he is still feared by the people of Earth Land as he was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country. At some point, Acnologia ran into Gildarts Clive when the Fairy Tail Guild S-Class Wizard was on a "Century Quest" at Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia defeated Gildarts and took his left arm, left leg and gutted his body, leaving him to die before flying away though Gildarts managed to survive, albeit with difficulties and permanent damage. Tenrou Island arc Acnologia comes to Tenrou Island, likely to fulfill his life-long goal to kill all dragons considering as there were 4 dragon slayers, wreaks havoc on it, and fights the Fairy Tail members on the island. In the battle, it causes so much devastation that Makarov is forced to hold him off to allow the other Fairy Tail Mages to escape. As the two fight, Acnologia is eventually able to knock Makarov to the ground. Just as it is about to kill Makarov, all of Fairy Tail comes back and starts attacking the dragon. Acnologia then flies into the air, and seemingly destroys Tenrou Island, and all the Fairy Tail members on it with his Dragon's Roar. After these events, Acnologia takes back up to the skies and disappears from sight. Tartaros arc Acnologia appears one more time at the ruins of Cube where the battle between Fairy Tail Mages and Tartarus takes place. As he nears his destination, both Mages and the Demons take notice of his presence. Effortlessly, Acnologia creates huge explosions with his breath, as well as shockwaves with his wings alone, much to the Mages' despair. He approaches Mard Geer and the Demon deduces that the Black Dragon is after E.N.D. However, Acnologia's rampage is temporarily interrupted, as Igneel, released from within Natsu's body, attacks him, with an intention to stop his rampage. Acnologia and Igneel begin to clash, while all the Mages below watch in horror and awe. After Natsu jumps on Igneel, the latter fires a huge flame blast towards Acnologia, although the beast easily shrugs off the attack and comes out of it unscathed. Acnologia is then later punched by Igneels' version of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but he shrugs this attack off as well. Shortly thereafter, taking advantage of Igneel's worry for Natsu, Acnologia fires a Dragon's Roar at his opponent's head, but misses. Acknowledging Igneel as his enemy, Acnologia speaks to him, citing his displeasure at the existence of Dragons; he ends his comment by saying that he will slay Igneel. As the fight goes on, Acnologia tells Igneel that he won't escape. However, the latter explains that he didn't intend to run, and that he moved so that he can fight without holding back, in order to defeat the other creature. However, Acnologia says that it won't be a simple defeat, but a one-sided obliteration. Later as the Face bombs across the continent begin to detonate, Acnologia is sent plummeting towards the earth extremely wounded, much to everyone's surprise. His body is then used as a victory stand by Igneel, who announces the arrival of the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents to stop the mighty threat of the Magic Pulse Bomb. Acnologia doesn't stay down for long though, as he slashes out at Igneel and takes their battle back up into the sky. There, he questions Igneel's motives for having the other Dragons hide inside their foster Dragon Slayer children, and, when Igneel asks if he is scared of E.N.D. reviving, berates the Fire Dragon and declares that all he wants is utter destruction. Acnologia quickly overwhelms Igneel and repeatedly crushes his torso with his claws whilst screaming about destruction; he also derides the Dragon for being the Flame Dragon King yet not being able to fight equally with him and continues his relentless assault. Acnologia is then quickly overtaken by Igneel and loses his left arm. However in return, Acnologia destroys nearly the entire left half of Igneel's torso and then kills him with his Dragon's Roar. Avatar arc 1 year after losing his arm to Igneel, Acnologia accepts Zeref's proposal to meet, and does so at an undisclosed rocky terrain, albeit in his human form instead of as a Dragon; Acnologia gets straight to it and bluntly questions what Zeref wants. However, he is met with inquisition, as Zeref points out that Acnologia could rule the world with his power if he wished, calling his motives unfathomable, though Acnologia simply says the same of Zeref's motives. Acnologia then listens and remains calm as Zeref tells him that he will not join or fight against him; rather, he will kill him along with everyone else in the world and fathoms that Acnologia has been waiting for someone to give him a true challenge and states that he will gladly take on the role of that challenger, as he is aware Zeref would not dare take him on without any power boost due to Acnologia being more powerful than him. However, Acnologia gives a sly grin as Zeref tells him to wait for the ultimate clash between human, Dragon and immortal to approach. ''Dragon Cry'' In the post-credits scene, Human Acnologia picks up a ribbon that belonged to Sonya (The reason behind Acnologia's life goal.) He reminisces when he walked into a cave and saw flashback where Sonya being badly injured by a group of dragons, which infuriates Acnologia and he kills them all afterwards. Acnologia callously destroys the ribbon, most likely recognizing it as Dragon Cry despite it not emitting any more power and thus must be destroyed to fulfill his life goal, although whether he is aware of Sonya being alive and the fact she fused with Animus is unknown, but it is likely that he somehow absorbed the information out of the ribbon as the flashback includes that, though whether this makes Acnologia resentful of Sonya as she prevented him from completing his goal until Animus died at Natsu's hands, and says "what nonsense" before walking away. Unaware that Zeref and his followers were watching him from afar. Alvarez Empire arc Still residing in the cave where he and Zeref conversed last, Acnologia mentions that where his stolen arm still hurts; adding that he will destroy everything at the Dragon King Festival, he gets up and takes on his Dragon form, after which he shouts that he is the true "Dragon King". As he proclaims his supremacy, however, a shadow-like substance extends from where his right arm used to be. In his human form once again, Acnologia later appears at the eastern war-front, just outside the borders of Bosco. There, he stands before three Shields of Spriggan—Jacob Lessio, August and God Serena—the latter having just ended his battle against the remaining Gods of Ishgar, as well as Jura Neekis. Claiming that he can quite clearly smell the stench of a Dragon, Acnologia senses the source is God Serena, with the Shield of Spriggan seemingly over the moon about finally encountering the "Dragon King". Before God Serena can finish his rant about how difficult it had been to find him, Acnologia, uninterested in hearing anything God Serena has to say, simply and ruthlessly effortlessly kills him, tearing a hole in the side of his stomach with a single swift swipe of his hand. As the surrounding Mages watch on in awe, Acnologia proceeds to casually walk away from the scene, leaving the collapsed body of God Serena behind. As he takes his leave, he states that there are still seven more Dragon Slayers left, indicating that he intends to annihilate each and every one of them, until all remnants of the Dragons have been wiped out of existence. He is then intercepted by another one of the Shields of Spriggan named Irene. He tells her to move but she refuses to comply as he wonders she can entertain him for even a moment which she confirms. The two stare each other down then Irene uses her magic to create a sphere of fire which surprises Acnologia who quickly puts up a defense but is blown away. Catching himself, Acnologia notes that must be an enchanter before retaliating as his own magic erupts from the ground creating a large crater. It causes Irene to leap in the air, after acknowledging their strength, Irene ponders on what will happened to Acnologia once Zeref obtains Fairy Heart and uses it against Acnologia. He then asks Irene if she believes Zeref has the power to defeat him as she states he will. She then uses magic that Acnologia surprised that he is unfamiliar with as Irene states it's Magic of the new era. He then asks if she enchanted the Earth but she says only the country of Fiore. She used a Spell that enveloped the entire Kingdom of Fiore called Universe One. He then asks her name she reveals herself as one of the Spriggan 12 and she wishes to see Acnologia again before disappearing. As a result, Acnologia was warped somewhere far away from the shrunken landmass that is Fiore. Later, Irene is defeated and the Universe One spell starts to dissolve, allowing Aconlogia to re-enter the war. He resumes his hunt for the Dragon Slayers and appears where Wendy and Erza are, saying that he is tired of this boring world. Erza and Wendy ponder over the identity of this man (since this is the first time they've seen Acnologia in human form) but recognize his magic power. Acnologia ignores them and walks over to Irene's corpse remarking that she was the one who invented Dragon Slayer Magic which makes her the reason for his power and his actions. He then destroys her corpse by stomping on it while laughing in delight at his vile actions. Erza and Wendy are left shocked and terrified by his actions. Acnologia continues to destroy Irene's corpse until Erza demands him for him to stop desecrating the dead, apparently out of respect for Irene killing herself rather than killing her and possibly some gratitude and familial bond, as Acnologia notices her and points out that she has the same smell as Irene. He then recognizes Wendy as a Dragon Slayer while Erza questions him over his identity as he smiles in response to her. Wendy then recognizes his magic power and figures out his identity as Acnologia which she tells a surprised Erza as Acnologia attacks them only to be blocked by Jellal. Jellal wastes no time in attacking the dragon king but Acnologia does not bother defending and takes absolutely no damage to their gathered surprise Acnologia devours Jellal's magic revealing that while he doesn't have a specific Dragon Slayer Magic element his magic makes him immune to all Magic. Acnologia then transforms into his Dragon form. Wendy refuses to back down and prepares to fight Acnologia, but Acnologia is rammed in by the Blue Pegasus's flying vehicle Christine. Erza, Jellal, and Wendy get on Christine with Acnologia chasing them. Acnologia continues to chase them, they fire a giant magical beam at him but Acnologia devours it. So they try bullets but Acnologia dodges them. While in Christine Anna Heartfilia (Lucy's ancestor from the past who went through the Eclipse gate with the other Dragon Slayers) claims that she has found a way to seal Acnologia in an endless void of space and time. The Christine makes it to the time lapse with the pursuing Acnologia. However, the dragon king goes through the time lapse due to it being sealed. Acnologia clings to the ship but Erza has Ichiya destroy the mechanism to make it possible for Dragon Slayers to stay aboard the ship triggering Acnologia's weakness of motion sickness. After puking, Acnologia resumes his air board chase. He soon catches up to them and starts tearing Christine apart trying to get to Wendy. He claims that Dragons are unnecessary in the world. Jellal then challenges Acnologia to give Anna and the others time to open the Time Lapse themselves. Jellal attacks Acnologia but is ineffective. Acnologia then uses his Dragon Roar against Jellal resulting in the ocean being split in two. Jellal dodges but figures he won't last long against Acnologia. The Time Lapse opens on it's own (Due to Zeref drawing power from it) but Acnologia sees it, blowing their element of surprise. Jellal then tries to lure Acnologia into the Time Lapse. Acnologia then grabs Jellal and starts to crush the life out of him. Soon though, Anna and Ichiya drive Christine to save Jellal by pushing an enraged Acnologia at full speed into the time lapse, sacrificing themselves to put an end to Acnologia's reign of terror once and for all. Acnologia reacts in shock as his body is distorted and he at long last disappears into the time lapse, taking the Christine and its co-pilots with him and seemingly bringing the war to a close. Later on, Wendy notices a crack in the sky where the time lapse was, indicating the Black Dragon's attempts to free himself are proving successful. He punches a hole in time and space and exclaims that by devouring the power of time and space, the power flowing through him reminds him of the time when he first mastered Dragon Slayer magic and became greater than a king. Declaring that all the world belongs to him, he revels in amazement at the fact that he cannot even fully control the power of time. He uses his new power to launch destructive attacks on Magnolia before using his power to cause the remaining dragon slayers to disappear. In another realm, Natsu wonders where he is as Acnologia appears in his human form and declares the world to be his as he stares down the fire dragon slayer. As it turns out, that when Acnologia was trapped the unstable time magic had split his body in two with his physical body rampaging through the real world as his spiritual body which maintains the power stays in the ravines of time where he keeps the dragon slayers to use them to stabilize his magic. The human Acnologia stares Natsu down as the latter recognizes his power and realizes his identity as Acnologia as the latter states will be the last as he sees his fellow dragon slayers inside crystal pillars. Acnologia states while his physical body will destroy the world, his spiritual one will destroy the dragon slayers as Natsu (recalling his foster father's death at Acnologia's hands) tells him to stop talking as reveals his intention of trapping Natsu. Acnologia begins crystallizing Natsu's body as the fire dragon slayer still weakened from his fight with Zeref is unable to stop it which Acnologia points out before laughing at the extent of his actions. However, Wendy manages to break free of her prison and saves Natsu to Acnologia's surprise as the other dragon slayers break free having heard their friends from the other realm calling out for them. The seven dragon slayers gather up to battle the Dragon King determined to slay him once and for all as Acnologia prepares to show them why he is called the King of Dragons. The Dragon Slayers begin their assault on Acnologia with Wendy enhancing their magic but each attempt is vain. He claims that all of the Dragon Slayers together are just as strong as the power in his finger. Meanwhile, Acnologia's physical body starts to destroy Magnolia and the world following after. Back in the Ravines of Time, Acnologia tells the Dragon Slayers his long term goal to destroy the world. Natsu then says that world isn't weak enough to be destroyed by the likes of him. The Dragon Slayers continue their desperate fight against Spiritual Acnologia but have no luck landing any attacks on him. Natsu says he's the last threat but Acnologia says he hasn't done anything yet but will end it. Meanwhile, Acnologia's physical body continues to destroy Magnoilia firing his breath attack everywhere. The Guild wizards try to escape on the boats but Acnologia destroys them. Lucy and the other wizards gather together together to induce Fairy Sphere while Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Juvia, and Lyon fight Acnologia's physical body to try and give Lucy and the others some time. Meanwhile, Spiritual Acnologia has the Dragon Slayers on the ground bleeding and helpless. He says that he lives to slay all Dragons. Natsu then begins to laugh at that comment. He points out that Acnologia himself is a Dragon and says that he's missing his own head to slay. Natsu then says that the real Dragons are gentle and that though he and the others have received the power of Dragons they are still humans. Acnologia gets angry at what Natsu said about the Dragons being gentle and releases a huge amount of magical power into an attack. Natsu then emerges from the smoke and the other Dragon Slayers give Natsu all of their magic, putting it into a single Fire attack as Natsu charges at Acnologia full force. Acnologia is then trapped in the Fairy Sphere, but Lucy didn't have enough magic power to keep him trapped for long. So every wizard on the continent gave Lucy all their magical power to keep Acnologia trapped. Spiritual Acnologia is then effected by the Fairy Sphere, unable to move allowing Natsu to finish him off with one final attack. Natsu gathers all the Dragon slayers power into one giant Fire Dragon Iron fist and hit Acnologia with it. Acnologia's spirit then disappears, his last words were passing the mantle of the Dragon King to Natsu. With his spirit gone, Acnologia's physical body dissipates into nothing as well, putting an end to Acnologia's reign of terror once and for all. Powers and Abilities *'Dragon Slayer Magic': As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Dragons until he himself was turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. Acnologia doesn't have a specific Dragon Slayer Magic element, his Dragon Slayer Magic makes him immune to all types of Magic, as seen when he devoured Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic. His Dragon Slayer Magic also gives him the ability to reap the souls of Dragons leaving them in a half dead state. **'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective magic into a massive breath attack. This blast, while he was a Dragon, was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. His roar is also powerful enough to split the ocean in half. **'Eternal Flare': A powerful spell that casts thousands of stars which rain down causing mass destruction upon the land. **'Explosions': Acnologia appears to be able to create a explosion of immense power with just a meager hand movement, which was powerful enough that even Irene had to dodge it. *'Time Magic': After being trapped in the Time Lapse, Acnologia devoured the time magic inside and broke free of his seal with his newly absorbed magic. Acnologia's already his enhanced power was amplified as a result and he used it to launch destructive attacks all around before causing all dragon slayers to disappear. It is soon revealed by Anna (who was thrown out the ravines of time) that when Acnologia was trapped and devoured the time magic, the unstable magic split his body in two with his physical body rampaging through Magnolia as his spiritual body stayed in the ravines of time to maintain his power which he plans he to use the dragon to continue doing so. *'Healing Magic': Before becoming a Dragon Slayer, Acnologia knew healing magic which he used to treat sick and injured dragons. Dragon Form Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely became a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. As a result of this power, Acnologia has been granted extreme longevity and lacks the ability to age which is why he resembles a young man despite being over centuries of years old. *'Flight': After mastering Dragon Slayer magic and transforming, Acnologia gained the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. *'Enhanced Durability': Acnologia, while a Dragon, is capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss, as well as from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, the latter three using their Dragon Slayer Magics, all their Magics having absolutely no effect on the Black Dragon. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragons of Igneel's caliber have high difficulty harming Acnologia in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. *'Enhanced Strength': Given his immense size, Acnologia, in Dragon form, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. Truly attesting to the form's immense brutish strength, Acnologia engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Giant form and easily gained the upper hand. According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing physical feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation, that rather, the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. *'Enhanced Speed': As a dragon, Acnologia is able to move at incredible speeds being able to catch up with the Christine which had boosted its speed. He is also capable of increasing his speed that it shocked the ship's crew who tried to escape only for him to latch his way on the ship in mere seconds. The full extent of Acnologia's human form has not been shown such as fighting style but glimpses of it have been shown and has proven to hold terrifying power. *'Immense Strength': Acnologia holds tremendous raw strength even in his human form, as showcased when he slayed God Serena, the infamous strongest Mage of Ishgar himself, user of multiple forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, and a Shield of Spriggan, with a single bare hand alone, ripping right through his abdomen and killing him in one swipe almost instantly. During his fight with the seven dragon slayers, he was able to overwhelm with a swipe of his hand even claiming they can't hope to defeat him. *'Immense Speed': While only in his human form, Acnologia has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down God Serena before he or his spectating fellow Shields of Spriggan, August and Jacob Lessio, even knew what had happened. *'Enhanced Smell': Acnologia has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were seven other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them. *'Manipulation Immunity': According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. *'Immense Magic Power': While only in his human form, Acnologia's Magic Power was said to be overwhelming to the point of even members of the Wizard Saints and Spriggan 12, even the strongest male, "Magic King" August himself, being awed and sweating at his enormous power. The strongest female member of the Spriggan 12 Irene Belserion even stated that he was more powerful than she initially thought. August even said that Zeref could only face him with the Fairy Heart's power. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Acnologia is mentioned by Zeref to be still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power (which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline). Only the Five Dragon Gods are said to rival Acnologia's power. Quotes why he hated Dragons.}}}} Trivia *Acnologia was perhaps the strongest and most powerful Wizard and antagonist in the series as a whole. God Serena was easily slain by him despite his own incredible power and Zeref himself even stated he had no hope of defeating the Dragon King without using the Lumen Histoire, or Fairy Heart; despite this, the sequel Fairy Tail: The 100-Year Quest added more powerful characters of his caliber that could've actually rivaled him. *Acnologia used no specific element in his Dragon Slayer Magic, but it made him immune to all forms of Magic Power, even the very same Lost Magic he wielded; the Grandeeney explained that one of the reasons for the Dragons hiding themselves inside their children's bodies was to use the future's higher Ethernano concentrations to temporarily repair the damage Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic had done to their Souls after he used his Power to remove them. *Acnologia was the first known Dragon Slayer to have actually slain a Dragon thus officially earning him the title. The second was Natsu when he killed Animus as E.N.D. in Dragon Cry and the third, fourth and fifth being the members of the Guild Diabolos in The 100 Year Quest. *Acnologia was the only Dragon Slayer in the series not part of a Guild, group or other organization. *In the anime, it is revealed that Acnologia is not actually his real name, but instead the name he took from the guardian that protected his homeland, as Acnologia's entire backstory did not occur in the manga. External links * . Navigation pl:Acnologia Category:Archenemy Category:Nihilists Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:One-Man Army Category:Titular Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Fighters Category:Supremacists Category:Defilers Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Fanatics Category:Hybrids Category:Rivals Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Envious Category:Bigger Bads Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Movie Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Legacy Category:Mutated Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Cannibals Category:Humanoid Category:Collector of Souls Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Nameless